Osmosis Jones: Maldita Navidad
by pdeveraoficial
Summary: Ocho meses después de que Frank sobreviviese casi milagrosamente al ataque de la Muerte Roja, su salvador, Osmosis Jones, continúa con su vida tratando de evitar el sensacionalismo. Sin embargo, sus dotes de héroe se verán puestos a prueba de nuevo el día de Navidad, cuando aparezca en Frank una misteriosa bacteria no invitada a la fiesta...
1. Cap 1

**Una vista perfecta**

El golpe de la puerta de la taquilla al cerrarse sonó bastante menos de lo que el agente especial Osmosis Jones esperaba. Aquella Nochebuena le había vuelto a tocar patrullar en la boca, como llevaba haciendo casi tres años desde aquel incidente con la ostra en el estómago, eso no era nada nuevo. Pero esta vez, ocho meses después de haber acabado con Thrax, lo que casi le había costado la vida, su ascenso en el cuerpo le había permitido dedicarse a otro tipo de investigaciones.

Sin embargo, en una noche como aquella nadie era prescindible, o eso le había dicho el jefe antes de endilgarle la tarea de dirigir un comando de novatos que precisamente habían ido a graduarse de la academia de Policía para Leucocitos de Frank el día anterior. Que en el periodo navideño se necesitaban refuerzos no era ninguna novedad y menos si se tenía en cuenta el tipo de comida a ingerir: pavo, dulces, alcohol… Pero si a todo ese mejunje se sumaban esos malos hábitos higiénicos de Frank que ni siquiera el nuevo alcalde, Tom Colónico, había conseguido cambiar del todo, la Nochebuena volvía a plantearse como un reto solo a la altura de los más avezados. Y dirigir a una pandilla de niñatos que aún no había pasado la inocencia adolescente, en esas circunstancias, a Jones le parecía más un castigo que algo bueno.

Osmosis se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Por suerte para él, Frank se había ido a dormir la mona un par de horas antes, sobre las cinco de la mañana y, cuando por fin habían conseguido neutralizar a los dos últimos gérmenes, que se habían escondido entre dos muelas para hacer cosas muy poco agradables a la vista, el comando había podido volver al tercer precinto de linfonódulos, donde habían sido relevados por los guardias de tráfico digestivo. Ahora, ellos serían los encargados de derivar a cada nutriente en dirección a su destino. Lástima que la mayoría de ellos fuesen grasas de contrabando que algunas células de moral poco ortodoxa aprovechaban a canjear en los territorios adiposos del cuerpo por sustanciosas cantidades de dinero. Aquello lo único que conseguía era que más y más células se mudaran a aquellos rincones que los inmobiliarios llamaban "gangas en el bajo Frank". Y Jones, que había crecido cerca de zonas similares, había aprendido que la palabra "higiene" en aquellos rincones era poco menos que un tabú.

–Colónico tendrá que retomar los planes de reordenación urbanística de la papada de Phlemming– rezongó de mal humor para sus adentros mientras se ponía la chaqueta, guardaba la placa y la pistola en su cinto y salía de la comisaria–. Las cosas no han mejorada nada desde hace ocho meses…– se lamentó acto seguido.

"Si tan solo pudiésemos…" ¿Qué? De inmediato, dejó caer los hombros, derrotado por algo más que el puro agotamiento. Porque estaba muy bien elucubrar pero, ¿qué iba a hacer un simple leucocito como él?

Al salir de la zona de vestuarios en dirección a la entrada de la comisaria, sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas de golpe cuando vio una aglomeración de compañeros gritando y obstruyendo la puerta del edificio, los agentes que ya habían terminado sus respectivas tareas y estaban listos para volver a sus hogares. Tímidamente y sin demasiadas ganas de jarana, Jones se aproximó al despacho de su jefe, pero estaba vacío. Probablemente se habría ido a pasar las fiestas con la parienta. "Con que nadie prescindible, ¿eh?", reflexionó con acidez. "Ya lo veo".

El alboroto persistía en la puerta y además, de vez en cuando se escuchaba algún silbido de admiración hacia lo que fuera que hubiese fuera. Osmosis se aproximó despacio y pidió paso bromeando como era su costumbre –un vicio que en ocasiones no podía evitar–, hasta que uno de sus compañeros le dio un codazo acompañado de una mueca pícara y lo obligó a mirar hacia fuera. Y el joven policía tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que la mandíbula no se le cayera hasta el suelo de la impresión.

Apoyada contra una reluciente motocicleta decorada en tonos violetas y con dos discos escarlata dibujados justo en la parte trasera, sobre la matrícula, se encontraba una visión que a ojos de Osmosis era poco menos que divina. Llevaba botas negras a juego con el traje de chaqueta y pantalón de color índigo, el cual estilizaba su cuerpo lo suficiente como para que por la cabeza del leucocito pasaran todo tipo de fantasías indecentes. La joven se apartó el flequillo de la cara mientras trataba de contener la risa ante la expresión bobalicona del agente Jones. Con media sonrisa, enmarcada en unos labios carnosos de color fucsia oscuro, se incorporó al verle y murmuró con coquetería:

–Hola, Jones. Veo que te alegras de verme.

En ese momento Osmosis pareció volver a la realidad, mientras escuchaba las risitas de sus compañeros tras él. Tratando de ignorar amistosamente los comentarios que le dirigían algunos de ellos, del estilo "menuda chica te has buscado, Romeo" o "espero que se le dé bien…" acompañado de un gesto muy poco inocente, Osmosis Jones, héroe superviviente frente a la Muerte Roja, se acercó con aire seductor a la joven que lo había saludado.

–Leah…–-murmuró, aún sin poder evitar un deje sorprendido en su voz, mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo–. Estás… ¡Guau!

Sabía que quizá no había sido especialmente elocuente pero su expresión corporal, así como el movimiento de sus manos repitiendo en el aire la forma de su cuerpo debieron de hacer el resto, porque cuando ella aproximó su rostro al suyo hasta apenas encontrarse a un nanómetro de distancia, la joven célula sintió cómo todos los canales iónicos de su membrana despertaban. "Contrólate, tío", se recomendó repetidamente. Aquella mujer lo volvía más loco que ninguna, pero no podía hacer una indecencia allí delante de todos sus compañeros.

–Digamos que ascender sienta bien –replicó ella enigmáticamente mientras paseaba dos dedos sobre el asiento de la motocicleta.

Ante lo cual, Osmosis olvidó todos sus anhelos físicos momentáneamente y su expresión volvió a reflejar la mayor sorpresa del mundo, acompañada por un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos.

–¿Qué…? ¿Qué dices, nena? –pero ante su asentimiento, no pudo evitar abrazarla y alzarla en vilo, dándole una vuelta en el aire–. ¡Oh, Leah! ¡Nena, eso es genial! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías!

Ella soltó una risita a la vez que trataba de quitarle importancia con un encogimiento de hombros.

–Gracias, Ozzy. Lo cierto es que me lo acaban de decir hace unas horas –distraídamente, se apartó el flequillo de nuevo de los ojos-. Tom necesitaba una nueva portavoz y responsable de prensa y comunicaciones así que…

Dejó la frase en el aire, pero Jones no necesitaba que le dijese nada más. Con cariño, la abrazó con una enorme sonrisa. Lo cierto era que habían hablado de aquello hacía un tiempo, prácticamente cuando Tom Colónico había ganado las elecciones a la alcaldía de Frank. Después de la desastrosa derrota de Phlemming, cuya campaña Leah había abandonado después de que aquel hubiese dejado morir a su hospedador, literamente, la situación para ella se había vuelto muy complicada. Leah procedía de una familia trabajadora de glóbulos rojos, más o menos del mismo barrio que Osmosis, pero sumado al problema de la pobreza estaba que, debido a un problema genético ella pertenecía a una estirpe diferente a la de sus congéneres. Ella era una "falciforme", un glóbulo rojo anómalo, de ahí el color de su citoplasma; lo cual no le había puesto las cosas fáciles ni durante su niñez, ni mucho menos durante el instituto.

Pero Leah no se dio por vencida en ningún momento: era la más estudiosa de su clase, la que más se aplicaba y la que menos pensaba en salir y hacer gamberradas. Cuando consiguió estudiar Política de Frank y entrar a trabajar para Phlemming cuatro años antes, pensó que por fin su vida empezaba a dar el giro que tanto anhelaba. Lástima que aquel hubiese terminado siendo un cafre de tomo y lomo. Suerte que sus ideas parecían coincidir con las del flamante nuevo alcalde de Frank, el cual había contactado con ella prácticamente al día siguiente de ganar para preguntarle si quería trabajar para él.

Justo cuando Osmosis se inclinaba para besarla intensamente, se oyeron una serie de silbidos procedentes de la puerta de la comisaría y los dos tortolitos se separaron, ligeramente azorados.

–Oye, Ozzy, ¿qué tal si vamos a un sitio más privado? –sugirió Leah pasando las manos alrededor del cuello de él–. No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para celebrarlo.

Ante lo cual, su interlocutor señaló con un gesto de la cabeza su reluciente coche aparcado a unos diez milímetros de distancia y sonrió igual que ella lo había hecho antes.

–Nena, tienes razón –admitió, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y conduciéndola hacia allí–. De hecho, quiero enseñarte un sitio, si no te importa dejar la motocicleta aquí...

–No, claro que no –Leah enarcó una ceja curiosa–. ¿A dónde quieres llevarme?

Ante lo cual, el leucocito mostró una sonrisa enigmática y canturreó:

–Ya lo verás…


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – La visitante**

El joven Drake Enteric llevaba unos cuantos años trabajando en los bajos fondos de Frank y, por primera vez, se sentía realmente satisfecho del trabajo realizado y de la situación del intestino delgado. Si bien era cierto que en aquellas fechas tan señaladas había muchos más envíos de grasas a los barrios de adipocitos, especialmente a aquellos localizados en los michelines, que durante el resto del año, esta vez parecía que Frank había aprendido medianamente la lección. Aunque la prueba de fuego iba a llegar al día siguiente.

Drake suspiró. Los carteles de anuncio –o advertencia de desastre, según se mirase- de que la Navidad se acercaba solían aparecer relativamente tarde… hasta ese año; en el cual, Colónico había optado por empezar a avisar con casi un mes y medio de antelación. De hecho, el ambiente por una vez había sido casi festivo y no de pánico en todo el cuerpo. Claro que las células que no tenían que trabajar en puestos clave del digestivo podían dedicarse a disfrutar de los excedentes de nutrientes que conllevaban las grandes comilonas invernales.

"A este paso, Frank va a parecer Santa Claus de lo orondo que va a estar", rezongó con cierta alegría inevitable. Las cosas parecían haber mejorado desde el accidente, vaya que sí, aunque hubiese supuesto que aquel mequetrefe segundón de Jones hubiese visto ascender su carrera meteóricamente. Pero Drake prefería centrarse en el presente; aquello era pasado. Miró hacia el río Quimo, que llevaba los alimentos portadores de nutrientes listos para procesar y mandar a los ciudadanos vía torrente sanguíneo y recorría todo el intestino delgado. Por primera vez, parecía oler menos a podredumbre que hacía unos meses.

En ese instante, mientras terminaba de cerrar el almacén dispuesto a tomarse un merecido descanso hasta el día siguiente, cuando el trabajo también sería especialmente duro –las chicas adoraban sus redondeces citoplasmáticas, curtidas por el acarreo constante de cajas de nutrientes-, el joven se detuvo en seco al escuchar un chapoteo tras él. Aquella noche le habían encargado a él terminar el inventario, por lo que se creía prácticamente solo. Así que, con cautela, giró sobre sus talones, intrigado. Pero se echó las manos a la cabeza y corrió hacia la orilla del muelle en cuanto vio una cabellera de color rojo oscuro flotando en el río, a un milímetro escaso de donde él se encontraba. Sin embargo, aquella cabellera tenía algo extraño. No era excesivamente larga, unos tres micrómetros calculados a ojo, pero tenía una extraña consistencia, como si se tratase de filamentos.

Drake abrió mucho los ojos al percatarse de lo que eso podía significar y cogió enseguida su _walkie-talkie_ para advertir a su compañero, que se encontraba un metro de intestino más allá sobre una posible alerta de bacteria. El relevo de vigilancia nocturna debería haber llegado ya y si no, igualmente los responsables de inventario podían echarle una mano llegado el caso. Pero la frase murió en sus labios en cuanto la cabellera rojiza se alzó sobre el Quimo y tres ojos acuosos se clavaron en el responsable de aduana. Drake se quedó clavado en el sitio, mirando embobado como una exótica criatura se aproximaba nadando hasta la orilla y, con un grácil movimiento, se izaba hasta quedar de pie frente a él. Tenía la piel de color anaranjado, los tres ojos de un amarillo dorado muy claro y sus brazos y piernas parecían terminar en algo similar a aletas. Pero Drake apenas prestó atención a esos detalles. Tenía la vista clavada en su rostro, pues estaba seguro de que ninguna de las fulanitas que pateaban el cuerpo de Frank de arriba abajo buscando un poco de amor frívolo podía compararse con aquella diosa. Cuando ella sonrió, sintió que no había visto nada más hermoso en su vida. La extraña criatura se acercó entonces a él con gracia.

-Hola, guapo. ¿Estás solo?

Drake mostró una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Síii, prendaaa –respondió con el mismo tono que si se hubiese bebido varios mililitros de etanol seguidos. Un truco que solía darle resultado con otras mujeres con las que había estado y, hasta la fecha, había resultado infalible.

Sin embargo, ella sonrió entonces con una mueca atractiva pero ciertamente cruel que Drake no pudo procesar antes de que una de las aletas de la criatura, se introdujese en su abdomen y extrajera su núcleo de un tirón. Drake boqueó y se llevó las manos al agujero, pugnando por cerrarlo si éxito, mientras su citoplasma parecía derramarse a su alrededor sin remedio. Lentamente, sintió cómo su membrana plasmática se arrugaba y su conciencia desaparecía, pero no podía gritar. No recordaba cómo se hacía.

Cuando a sus pies solo quedaba una enorme carcasa retorcida esparcida sobre un charco de color gris verdoso, la recién llegada soltó una risita y cogió algo del bolsillo de lo que antes había sido un pantalón de uniforme de trabajo. Las diminutas esferas que constituían la pequeña llave de color negro satinado del almacén relumbraron casi tanto como su sonrisa satisfecha en cuanto la levantó frente a sus ojos.

-Ya eres mía, preciosa.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – Una reunioncilla especial**

Leah ya no sabía qué hacer para disimular su nerviosismo. Mientras avanzaban a toda pastilla por el entramado circulatorio de Frank y habiendo cogido hacía apenas unos segundos el desvío venoso de las yugulares, la joven eritrocito no estaba muy segura de cuál era esa "sorpresa" que quería darle Ozzy. Además, él debía estar agotado después de haber trabajado la mitad de la noche. De hecho, su idea hubiese sido haberle llevado ella a su apartamento en moto y, después de haber practicado un poco de intercambio iónico –el equivalente celular a las relaciones íntimas en los humanos– haberse dormido ambos abrazados hasta que Frank se despertase. Pero esos aires de medio gamberro honrado que tenía Ozzy cada vez que se movía cerca o hablaba con ella terminaban borrando cualquier idea de su cabeza. El héroe del momento era demasiado irresistible. Y aunque a veces se maldecía por caer a sus pies de esa manera, después se daba cuenta de que hacía bastante tiempo que no quería otra cosa que estar con él. Además, detrás de esa fachada de chulería, Ozzy escondía un sentido del deber y una capacidad intelectual que pocos que no lo conociesen hubieran imaginado en él. Y bueno, también era divertido en muchos otros sentidos…

–Te veo muy pensativa, nena –comentó el leucocito en ese instante, apartando la mirada por un segundo de la vena por la que transitaban para fijarla en ella–. ¿Va todo bien?

Leah pareció despertar de una ensoñación en cuanto lo escuchó hablar, a la vez que se volvía como un resorte hacia él y se apartaba el flequillo de la cara como un acto reflejo. Algo que solo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o pillada en falta.

–Sí, claro –repuso rápidamente, antes de echar un vistazo a su alrededor–. Oye, ¿adónde vamos? –a lo que él mostró una sonrisa misteriosa por toda respuesta y Leah se encontró mirándolo con el morro torcido–. Ozzy…

–No pienso abrir la boca hasta que lleguemos –replicó él mirándola de lado, sin apartar la sonrisa misteriosa de sus labios–. De hecho no me hará falta decir nada, créeme. Además, creí que te gustaban las sorpresas…

Leah meneó la cabeza, sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran a medias en un gesto comprensivo.

–Sí, me gustan, pero…

–¿Pero…?

La joven suspiró. "Relájate", se exigió mentalmente. "Que no hayan salido los planes como tú quieres no significa nada. ¿Acaso dudas de él?". Después de ocho meses de relación, algo que para muchas células se consideraba un récord dentro del cuerpo de Frank, ya fuesen noviazgos o matrimonios, dados los peligros biológicos a los que lo sometía su mala higiene, Leah sabía perfectamente que tenía mucha suerte… y no solo por la reputación de Osmosis Jones. Había encontrado una célula de una estirpe diferente a la suya que se había interesado por ella, le había salvado la vida y además había demostrado valorarla más que muchos glóbulos rojos con los que había salido, los cuales le decían que era "mona, pero poco más".

Por todo ello, en general, todos sus ligues la habían dejado tras pocas semanas al encontrar chicas con el citoplasma en su sitio. Y Leah sabía que no debía sentirse inferior por su condición falciforme pero a veces, solo en contadas ocasiones, se sentía tremendamente afortunada de que por fin alguien la quisiese tal y como era, respetando además su trabajo y su opinión. Quizá por eso, optó por morderse la lengua.

–Nada… –repuso suavemente, aunque sin poder evitar apartar la mirada de él para fijarla en el carril.

La luz había empezado a atenuarse y Leah intuyó enseguida hacia dónde se dirigían. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué había en el cerebro que Ozzy pudiese querer enseñarle? Ella trabajaba allí…

Sin embargo, quizá por todo ello, la escamó especialmente que su novio le pidiese que cerrase los ojos. Y ante su interrogación acerca del motivo, él replicó con algo menos de alegría de lo que lo había hecho hasta el momento:

–No quiero arruinar la sorpresa antes de tiempo…

Leah se obligó a sonreírle antes de hacer lo que le había pedido. Había percibido su cambio de actitud y se recriminó por ser tan dura. Tantos años de sufrimiento le habían pasado factura e incluso el hecho de caer rendida en brazos de Osmosis cuando él la había salvado de Thrax, a toro pasado, le había hecho sentirse como una inútil y una pusilánime. Y aunque el sincero cariño que él le había devuelto a partir de ahí le había hecho replantearse muchas cosas, Leah seguía teniendo ese resorte en el estómago que la hacía desconfiar de casi todo y casi todos.

En ese instante, el coche se detuvo con una suavidad inusitada en Osmosis, quien habituaba a conducir como si el interior de Frank fuese el circuito de Montecarlo. Leah fue a abrir los ojos pero la mano disuasoria de su novio en el rostro se lo impidió.

-¡Ah, ah! Solo un poco más…

Leah puso los ojos en blanco tras los párpados pero no rechistó cuando él salió, cerró su puerta y se acercó para abrir la suya. Cuando notó su brazo pasando tras su hombro y escuchó las indicaciones en su oído para que bajase del coche y se dejase guiar, sintió ese cosquilleo tan familiar que le hacía imposible negarle nada a su chico. Y aunque hacía meses que ambos le habían dado nombre, Leah no se cansaba de sentirlo ni de decírselo siempre que era oportuno.

Entonces, cuando habían avanzado apenas unos milímetros, él murmuró:

–Ya puedes abrir los ojos…

Leah obedeció despacio… para quedarse boquiabierta acto seguido. Estaban en el borde de una balaustrada ubicada en un pequeño nicho detrás del ojo izquierdo. En ese instante los párpados de Frank estaban cerrados, pero eso no impedía que se viesen los diminutos rayos que se ramificaban por la retina e iban y venían por el nervio óptico en dirección al cerebro, ubicado en algún lugar por encima de sus cabezas. Leah jamás había visto aquel espectáculo. De hecho, nunca se le había ocurrido subir allí. Pero hacía ocho meses casi exactos que Ozzy le había sugerido tener una cita en ese preciso emplazamiento. Y si bien era cierto que jamás habían subido después de empezar a salir juntos, optando por otros lugares para reunirse, Leah siempre había tenido curiosidad por conocer aquel rincón.

–Ozzy… –murmuró, apoyándose contra su hombro–. Es… precioso.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

–Lo sé –lentamente, se agachó para besarla mientras le tomaba el rostro entre las manos–, aunque reconozco que antes casi me has dado un susto de muerte –comentó acto seguido con gesto afectado–. No estaba seguro de si te gustaría…

Leah sonrió, ligeramente avergonzada, a la vez que lo abrazaba con fuerza y apoyaba la cabeza justo en el hueco entre su hombro y su pecho, mirando hacia el espectáculo que tenía frente a sí.

–Es tan perfecto como lo imaginaba…

Ozzy se hinchó de orgullo sin poder evitarlo a la vez que respondía al siguiente movimiento de Leah, que había alzado la barbilla claramente para buscar su boca. Se besaron durante largo rato con deseo e intensidad. Osmosis hubiese pedido detener aquel instante para siempre; aunque después recordó el motivo por el que había llevado a Leah allí arriba y, de súbito, el pánico se apoderó de él. "Vamos, tío, no puedes acobardarte ahora".

–Leah… -musitó, separándose suavemente de ella y procurando que los nervios no traicionasen su voz-. Hay… Bueno, yo tenía un motivo en particular por el que quería traerte aquí… Esta noche.

 _ **¡Hola una semana más! En anteriores capítulos se me ha olvidado hacer una anotación importante: considerando que toda la historia está ambientada dentro de un cuerpo humano, las distancias he tenido que adaptarlas a las dimensiones de los órganos en cuestión. Por tanto, dentro de un linfonódulo (esas bolitas que todos tenemos a los lados de la garganta y que se nos inflaman cuando tenemos anginas), que mide centímetros, no pueden avanzarse metros, en todo caso milímetros si son distancias cortas; ni kilómetros (como mucho metros, por ejemplo en el intestino delgado que tiene unos cuantos aunque esté todo apelotonado dentro de la cavidad abdominal).**_

 _ **Asimismo, hay que considerar que las células miden micrómetros generalmente y, aunque los tamaños de la película están más o menos unificados y no como en la vida real –donde por ejemplo, Leah podría ocupar hasta ¼ del tamaño de Ozzy y una bacteria como la expuesta en el capítulo 2 podría ser 10 veces más pequeña que Drake Enteric, que es un enterocito–, todos los gestos o acercamientos que en humanos serían de centímetros, he tenido que reducirlos a micrómetros o incluso nanómetros si son distancias muy muy cercanas (de milímetros). Por ejemplo, la pistola de Ozzy si la utilizase en algún momento sería una 9 nanómetros, no una 9 milímetros.**_

 _ **Y hecha la aclaración pertinente, espero que el fanfic os esté gustando. ¡Hasta el próximo día!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – Una confesión accidentada**

Leah enarcó una ceja burlona sin separarse un nanómetro de él.

–¿Para una "reunioncilla" entre tú y yo? –bromeó.

Ozzy se rio con ganas.

–Puede… aunque igual es una reunioncilla más especial de lo que tú pensabas.

Leah lo imitó sin poder evitarlo antes de apoyar una mano extendida sobre la balconada en actitud coqueta.

–Me conformo con que no vuelvas a ponerte la barbilla cuadrada para tratar de cortejarme… –le advirtió, rozando la citada zona corporal del cuerpo de él con un dedo–. Aún tengo pesadillas con eso.

–¡Eh, vamos! –Ozzy se hizo el ofendido mientras se apoyaba en la baranda, imitándola–. ¿Vas a decirme que no te gusta mi apariencia super sexy?

Fingió que volvía a modelarse la cara como ella decía y Leah ladeó la cabeza y torció el morro antes de pedirle que dejase de hacer eso entre risas. Él obedeció enseguida pero, en ese instante, su novia se acercó a él tanto que sus frentes casi se tocaron y de la cabeza del policía se borró cualquier pensamiento. Tenerla tan cerca era... Ella, por otro lado, lo observaba con aquellos intensos ojos violetas que le robaban la respiración.

–Me gustas como eres tú, _Germinator_ –confesó mientras enredaba un dedo en el ricito de citoplasma que él tenía sobre la frente–. Y no hace falta que cambies para impresionarme.

Ozzy se emocionó ligeramente ante aquella confesión, pero también le trajo recuerdos amargos de otras épocas. Lo que hizo que sin querer apartase la mirada hacia la centelleante retina que tenían más allá. Leah se percató de ello enseguida y se mordió el labio. ¿Qué había dicho?

–Osmosis… ¿Va todo bien? –preguntó con cautela. Como él tardaba en responder, lo tomó despacio por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla–. Eh, ¿estás bien? ¿Es por algo que he dicho?

Él sonrió entonces, pero Leah notó que había cierta tristeza velada aún en su rostro. En ese instante, él la tomó por una mano con delicadeza y dirigió su mirada hacia el fondo de la cuenca del ojo.

–Oye, Leah… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –preguntó.

El ceño de la joven, por otra parte, se frunció ligeramente en un gesto sorprendido al escuchar aquello. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

–Como para no acordarme –respondió sin soltarle la mano y sin poder evitar asimismo que su tono se volviese ligeramente mordaz–. Creo recordar que estabas al lado del idiota de Drake Enteric cuando gritó aquello de: "anda, mira, si tenemos un plátano en clase".

Si hubiese tenido sangre para ello, Ozzy se hubiese ruborizado hasta las cejas. Aunque sí es cierto que el citoplasma de su cara pareció oscurecerse ligeramente.

–Ehhh, sí… –el leucocito hizo una mueca de disculpa. Sabía de antemano que aquello podía pasar pero, si quería llegar hasta el final de su declaración tal y como la había planeado, tenía que tragarse la vergüenza… y rezar porque todo saliese bien–. Culpable –confesó, tratando de parecer lo más inocente y arrepentido del mundo mundial–, estaba sentado justo a su lado.

Sin embargo, Leah aún no había acabado con su particular martirio sin maldad.

–Y te reíste igual que los demás –lo acusó ella enarcando una ceja que hizo que el rostro de Ozzy se tornase de un color casi violeta.

También era cierto que, aunque habían pasado muchos años desde aquella vez, la muchacha lo recordaba como si hubiese sucedido el día anterior. Su padre había sido despedido por invalidez debido a un accidente vasculonervioso en una de las arteriolas de la mano que dejó a Frank todo un día con los dedos índice y corazón casi insensibles.

Su madre se había convertido por tanto en la única que sacaba adelante a la familia, de la que Leah era la hermana mayor. Por aquel entonces acababa de nacer el último de sus cuatro hermanos, también falciforme, y tanto Leah como su madre sabían que, debido a su "anormalidad genética", la joven no podría trabajar durante las vacaciones ayudando a transportar oxígeno. No estaba capacitada para ello. Por tanto, al final se habían visto obligados a mudarse a aquel barrio anejo al digestivo. El cambio desde la zona del páncreas, donde más o menos habitaba clase media-obrera, hasta el centro de las santas posaderas de Frank fue una transición demasiado brusca para Leah, que trató de sobreponerse lo mejor posible a la pérdida de su vida y sus amigas de siempre.

Pero, aparte de todo, dio la casualidad que sus dos últimos años de instituto los pasó en la misma clase que Ozzy. Y el susodicho parecía hasta cohibido por la conversación a pesar de haberse ocupado de sacar el tema a relucir en aquella ocasión.

–Me reí para que Enteric no me dejase encerrado en una taquilla o algo peor –lo cierto es que era una excusa muy pobre, pero Osmosis sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que le debía aquella explicación a Leah–. En realidad… Bueno… Digamos que no me hizo ninguna gracia que hiciese una broma tan de mal gusto sobre la chica más guapa que había pisado el instituto en todos aquellos años.

En aquella última frase se obligó a mirarla directamente y procuró no amedrentarse por el completo estupor que mostraba el rostro de ella. Algo que, para su alivio, desapareció unos instantes después para dar lugar a algo que podía tildarse de curiosidad mezclada con sorpresa.

–Vaya… –ronroneó ella cruzándose de brazos sobre la baranda–. Pues confieso que jamás lo hubiese imaginado. En fin, delgaducha, con unas gafas enormes y empollona… –en ese instante su semblante cambió y se volvió más desinteresado, aunque claramente era solo una pose–. Nunca pensé que ese deportista al que me comía con la mirada por los pasillos y no me devolvía casi ni los saludos se hubiese quedado tan prendado de mí el primer día de clase…

–Que… ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó él. Claramente, debía estar alucinando, lo que demostraba a las claras su boca abierta de par en par–. Estás de broma…

–No, no lo estoy –replicó ella con una sonrisa triunfal—. Y sinceramente, no sé si me sentaba peor que no me hicieses ningún caso o que tu cabeza de lumbreras sacase casi las mismas notas que yo sin estudiar… –acto seguido, agachó la cabeza con cierta vergüenza–. Siento cómo te he tratado durante estos años, Ozzy.

El aludido, por su parte, trató de forzarse a respirar con normalidad dado que su interior se había puesto a cien en un microsegundo. Sin duda, aquello podía facilitar mucho las cosas. Pero ante su última disculpa, procurando disimular que se estaba derritiendo por dentro, tomó las manos de Leah entre las suyas. Llegó el momento.

–Bueno, confesado entonces que llevo loco por tu citoesqueleto desde el instituto y visto que tú también sientes lo mismo, además de haberte confesado mil veces que te quiero con locura, creo que ya puedo lanzarme… –acto seguido y para la sorpresa de Leah, hincó una rodilla en el suelo a la vez que sacaba una diminuta cajita del bolsillo de su cazadora. La había tenido guardada en la taquilla casi dos semanas, desde que le había pedido a Drix que lo acompañase a buscar un anillo, pero ahora que tenía que hacerlo, por primera vez sintió un terror atroz. ¿Y si Leah decía que no?–. Leah Estrogen… ¿Me harías el leucocito más feliz de Frank casándote conmigo?

La chica abrió unos ojos como platos y se llevó las manos a la boca. ¿Qué…? ¿Se lo estaba pidiendo…? ¡Se lo estaba pidiendo! A duras penas, consiguió no hiperventilar, pero cuando por fin se apartó los dedos de los labios, descubrió que apenas era capaz de articular palabra:

–Ozz… Yo…

No obstante, antes de que pudiese decir nada, un repentino fogonazo obligó a ambos a echarse los brazos a la cara y dirigir la vista hacia el origen de aquella luz tan antinatural. Osmosis, olvidado momentáneamente su propósito, se incorporó como un resorte y puso su cuerpo instintivamente entre Leah y la fuente luminosa. Sin embargo, en un par de segundos ambos se percataron realmente de lo que había sucedido y se tranquilizaron: simplemente, Frank acababa de abrir los ojos de golpe y considerando que en el exterior había bastante luminosidad, la hora del día debía estar bastante avanzada. Más tranquilo, Ozzy se giró para comprobar que Leah estuviese bien, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese abrir la boca, una tremenda sacudida los arrojó al suelo. Osmosis abrazó a Leah para amortiguar el golpe a la vez que ella se hacía un ovillo y él sentía el suelo rebotar bajo su citoplasma.

Aunque parecía que la intensidad del terremoto se había reducido ligeramente desde la primera sacudida, solo se atrevió a girar la cabeza hacia la baranda; por entre cuyos espacios comprobó, a través del iris de Frank que era perfectamente visible desde allí arriba, que al otro lado se veían una serie de azulejos de color blanco. En ese momento, bajo sus pies se escuchó un sonido similar a una corriente muy intensa de aire pasando por un tubo muy estrecho. Ozzy sospechó entonces que la velada se había terminado y en cuanto comprobó que el suelo había dejado de moverse, se incorporó y ayudó a Leah a levantarse con delicadeza.

–¿Estás bien, nena? –preguntó, preocupado, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a la vez que trataba de sacudirse el polvo del traje pero sin separarse un ápice de su pareja. Claramente, aquella no era la zona más limpia de Frank, pero también era la menor de sus preocupaciones en aquel momento. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas y no precisamente a causa del terremoto.

Por eso, en cuanto Osmosis sugirió que volviesen a casa a descansar, alegando medio en broma, medio en serio, que había empezado la cuenta atrás para su siguiente calvario navideño, ella lo retuvo un instante del brazo.

–Ozzy, espera –y después de atraerlo hacia él de nuevo con picardía, murmuró–. Creo que hemos dejado una conversación pendiente.

Él enarcó una ceja expectante, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Momento en que ella aprovechó para acercar sus labios a los suyos y susurrar:

–Mi respuesta es sí.

 _ **¡Hola una semana más! ¿Qué ha sido ese terremoto? ¿Por qué Frank se ha despertado tan bruscamente? Y por si a alguien ocho meses le parecen pocos para pedirse matrimonio, aclaro: hay que considerar que, a pesar de que en la película hablan de años de vida en las células, en la vida real los glóbulos rojos y blancos duran… ¡DÍAS! Por ello, he tenido que adaptar el tema de las edades y los años, pero considerando que aproximadamente un año de envejecimiento celular podrían ser como tres años de envejecimiento humano (contando que Frank tiene unos cuarenta años en la película y que el tatarabuelo de Osmosis luchó contra el sarampión, podría ser un cálculo aproximado).**_

 _ **Un glóbulo blanco es lo mismo que un leucocito, por cierto (leuco = blanco; cito = célula). Igualmente, se me olvidó explicar lo que era un glóbulo rojo falciforme: la anemia falciforme es una enfermedad genética que pueden sufrir algunos humanos de manera hereditaria y se caracteriza principalmente porque algunos glóbulos rojos del cuerpo tienen forma de hoz o de "plátano", lo que les hace difícil transitar por los vasos sanguíneos. Igualmente, su hemoglobina tiene una forma anormal y no pueden transportar oxígeno. Generalmente, son más frágiles que los glóbulos rojos/eritrocitos (eritro = rojo; cito = célula) pero no dan enfermedad más allá de la anemia por su rotura, que hace que baje la proporción de glóbulos rojos en sangre.**_

 _ **Pero no os penséis que todo va a ser tan idílico. Aún queda mucho por recorrer hasta que Ozzy y Leah puedan cumplir ese… "sueño en común". En próximos capítulos volveremos sobre la extraña bacteria que ha llegado al cuerpo de Frank y sus efectos, así como la reacción de ambas familias (sí, adelanto que a Ozzy le voy a hacer familia, de la de Leah ya he comentado algo) a la gran noticia. Pero cuando una criminal anda suelta, todo puede suceder…**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
